Anarky
Anarky is the primary antagonist in'' Beware The Batman. He debuted in the episode: Tests. Biography Nothing is currently known about Anarky's true identity or past. He appears to be a dark mirror image of Batman and looks upon the dark knight as his perfect foil and opponent in the game he is playing. Anarky, true to his name, believes that it is his duty to bring about absolute freedom to the world through complete anarchy and chaos as he views order and peace as boring and predictable. Apparently he has been searching for an adequate opponent for a very long time. He appears to be just as skilled in combat as Batman and nearly his match in mental prowess as well. Where he and the Bat differ is their policies on innocent casualties. Batman has sworn never to take a life, whereas Anarky looks upon regular people as mere pawns in his all encompassing game. He wears all white as he views himself as the White King like on a chess board with Batman as the corresponding Black King. Appearance Anarky wears an completely white costume with a hood and cape. His utility belt is also white and has cylinders, much like the batbelt in past incarnations. His eyes are completely white like Batman's, but more widely open. His outfit bears the Anarchy symbol on the chest. He wears a utility belt similar to Batman which stores various weapons and items including flash-bang like bombs and an extendable baton. Powers and Abilities '''Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditioning ' *Super Human Strength *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Immune System *Indomitable Will *Unpredictability 'Equipment ' *Utility Belt *Shotgun *Bomb Capsules Trivia *According to the Creators, he will be the key role villain in the series *In the comics, there have been three versions of Anarky. The first Anarky was created in 1989 as Lonnie Machin, a genius-level teenager and minor antagonist of Batman. A stand-in for the views of the author, Alan Grant, Lonnie was an anarchist who wished to improve the world by transforming society by overthrowing governments. The second Anarky was an even younger teenager, obsessed with war and combat, named Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong (formerly known as The General). In 2008, Fabian Niecieza wrote a storyline that involved the userpation of Lonnie Machin's role as Anarky and its theft by Armstrong. Injured in his fight with Ulysses, Lonnie is rescued by Batman's sidekick, Tim Drake (Robin III) and the two become partners against Ulysses, with Lonnie striving to reclaim the mantle of Anarky. This storyline ended without conclusion in 2011 when the comic book it was part of, "Red Robin", was cancelled. The third version of Anarky is a rebooted version who's identity has not been revealed, and about whom little is known except that he is has been portrayed as an african-american teenagner. *He is the villain that is in complete opposition to Batman, from the color of their outfits to what they are fighting for. *While the comic book counterpart of Anarky was created with the alter-ego of Lonnie Machin, the Beware the Batman version has not had any revealed secret identity, and is known only by this codename. *Unlike in the comics, in this version of Anarky is an adult instead of a teenager. *The color of his outfit and face resembles the skin of the Joker. *He's wearing the outfit that is very different from the original comics. *He is a villain that has not yet revealed his true goals. He only said "Fight against order and unleash freedom with any price!". Later, it's revealed that he just like to 'playing chess' with Batman. *He is kind of insane like Joker. *He has knowledge of the League of Assassins, even knowing who their real leader is. *He might have every knowledge about every supervillains in Gotham City. Because he's known about the League of Assassins. *SPOILER:In the very end of the last episode, there are chess pieces of villains laying on a table, and Anarky was in front of a chess board with figures of Batman and Katana surrounding him. He then says, "Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" This phrase symbolizes that he pulled the strings for the whole series. *Every villains that have anything to do with him will become the main antagonist for a while. (Like when he's 'playing a game' with the League of Assassins and supporting Harvey Dent and Deathstroke to kill Batman.) *He looks far more insane and more malevolent than in the original comics. Quotes *"Oh I'm no hero, I'm a fan." *"Call me Anarky." *"Stop them from moving, instant detonation." *"These two will slow you down." *"Not such an obvious move is it." *"You have no idea what an honor it is to chosen my enemy, it's a really big deal!" *"Madness is the more interesting choice, logic and order are so predictable." *"Welcome Gotham City to the art of destruction." *"Despite his claims of freehangesee Batman is clearly duel of order." *"I on the other hand will fight against order and unleash freedom at any price." *"Are you okay Batman?.. I hope I didn't blow you up, I just wanted to make sure I have your full attention." *"Bravo Batman, check mate. Shall we play again?" Gallery ANARKY.jpg AnarkyTrailer.png Anarkey.jpg|Throwing a Bomb Capsule Anarky.jpg Cbr-TheDarkKnightConfrontsAnarkyOnBewareTheBatman148.jpg Tests.jpg|Batman VS Anarky Cbr-AnarkyIntroducesHimselfInNewBewareTheBatmanClip694.jpg Beware-the-Batman Tests.jpg|Welcome Gotham City to the art... of destruction! Anarky BewareTheBatman 001.png Anarky-ep-3.jpg 185px-Beware_the_Batman_Tests.jpg anarky (3).jpg anarky 4.jpg|Bravo! i believe this game just got interesting! anarky 5.jpg AnarkyNice.jpg|What's this, a gift for me? AnarkyNice1.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-11 at 5.46.41 PM.png|Anarky against League of Assassins 3342616-1380469616698.jpg|Anarky has a deal with Lady Shiva Screen Shot 2013-11-23 at 11.05.07 PM.png|Hello Batman and... who're you? Screen Shot 2013-11-23 at 11.07.54 PM.png image-5A2F_52478B9A.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.28.26 PM.png|Anarky got angry Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.28.02 PM.png|Anarky warns Batman Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.29.06 PM.png|You are not very clever, Anarky! Dent and Anarky.png|Anarky meets Harvey Dent Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non super-powered Category:Replacement Original Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crimelord Category:Last Episode Category:Supers